Gaia
Gaia Online is an avatar website based on the popular style of Anime. It's also a forum/social networking site. Users, known as Gaians, share and connect with eachother through different programs on the site. Virtual Currency Like most avatar sites, Gaia has two different types of currency. The most common form of currency is Gaia Gold. It can be earned by playing games, taking care of your virtual fishes, post on the forums or on profiles, selling items either back to Gaia or on the marketplace, clicking on daily chance, and even by just surfing the site! You use Gaia Gold to buy items for your avatar, aquarium, house, car etc, from places called 'shops'. The second type of currency is called Gaia Cash. As the name suggests it is bought with real money. Gaia Cash is used to purchase premium items from the Cash Shop (called La Victoire) and the aquarium shop (Phin Phang). These premium items can be sold on the marketplace for large amounts of Gold. Gaia Cash can be bought from stores like CVS and Best Buy or from the site. Market Shops are character ran Gaia Gold stores made to buy items for your avatar, car, and house. The Cash Shop aka La Victoire is a shop ran buy Character Flynn that you need Gaia Cash to purchase items from. The Marketplace is a collection of user ran shops. Gaians can sell items for usually a higher price than selling it back to Gaia. As long as a person is willing to sell an item, it won't go out of currculation. You can buy Cash Shop items here without Gaia Cash (it'll cost a lot of Gold however). You can also buy items that are no longer in the shops. Anyone can buy or sell an item as long as they've been on the site for 3 days, and bought a 500g trading pass. They charge a 2% tax on items when you sell them, however. Trade is when users (that have been on the site for 3days and have a trading pass) trade items or gold with other users. Games Gaia online has a few flash games such as pinball and slots. Gaians create their own rooms or join someone elses to play games and chat with other users. If you create your own room you can make a password or lock it to be alone. These games offer a decent amount of Gold or an item. ''zOMG!' ''' is an MMORPG that offers an even larger amount of gold and better items. ''The Animated have been bothering Gaians and it's up to you to save them. You must fight and help your way through different areas to get your charge level up and get stronger. you fight the animated with different rings. There are different kinds of rings: combat, defense, healing, etc. It's best to use a combintation of rings instead of just one. You can either play solo or in a crew. In crews, other users fight with you and can healing you if you get dazed or are close to it. You also get more gold in a crew. Category:Avatar Site